Beyond Betrayal
by RKOxLegendKiller
Summary: Randy Orton had been betrayed by Evolution. Now Randy is alone without friends and the only person he can trust and believe in is himself until he meets her. Story idea from the Randy leaving Evolution storyline. xRandyOCx [Completed]
1. A Friend

Title: Beyond Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in my Fan-Fic except for Brooke!

Chapter 1: A Friend

He stood there. He was shattered. He won, but he lost. He gave it his all and he won the championship. His best buddies turned their backs on him out of jealousy and deception. He had been one of them. They were "Rulers of Hell". They were the "baddest" group the world had to offer. They were true terror. They were hell raisers and he was the true "bad boy" of the group. The future generation. Until his world came crashing down.

Randy stood watched himself in the mirror. He was a mess. Drinking was what he had resorted to. It had been a week and a day since it happened; yet he remembered it so clearly.

Flashback

One…Two…Three! He had just beaten the champ to become the new champion. The next night he stood their celebrating his victory and his new reign as champ. He was having a blast. His friend just hoisted him on top of his shoulders and then he watched as the man who took it all away from him gave him the thumbs up which all of a sudden turned into the thumbs down. He was slammed and beaten to a pulp… bloody pulp. Then he was practically out cold.

"This is mine and I'll take it back from you disobedient son of a bitch!" he heard him scream.

End Flashback

He had to change and get ready to go to work. He couldn't live like this. He got dressed and walked into his locker room. Randy had no friends at this point. He was hated by everyone since he was with his "friends" and now his "friends" even hated him. Some friends they were, he thought. He still had pride left being the champion. He settled in his locker room and left it for a while. He walked down the hall, not really having a destination in mind. Maybe he was just searching for answers, or perhaps he just had to clear his head.

He couldn't see what happened, because he was still deep in his head searching. He had just bumped into her. Her, she was a beautiful brunette. She had one everglade green eye and another deep dark ocean blue eye and a striking smile.

"Sorry!" They said in unison. He helped her up.

"Hi, I'm Brooke. I'm such a klutz sometimes, I'm so sorry bumping into you." Randy looked at her with his ocean-like eyes.

"It's okay! Any one could've done it and plus, I was daydreaming not watching where I was going." He chuckled. This was the happiest he had been all week. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Randy."

"I know who you are, I saw what happened last week and I feel awful for you." Brooke said with an apologetic look.

"Yeah, well friends come and go, I'll live!" He replied with a bit of annoyance in his voice. With that said Randy walked back to his locker room saying "See ya later" with his back turned.

As he walked back to the locker room, something caught his eye. He saw them talking and gloating about they're accomplishment on beating a man down, three on one. He knew they were cowards, but they were obviously very impressed and satisfied with themselves.

"Those cowards!" Randy muttered under his breath in disgust. Right then, one of the backstage crew informed him that he Randy was summoned to the General Manager's office.

"Randy, you're going to have to defend your championship against him, no buts, ifs, ands, or ors. You're going to have to sign here." The GM ordered.

"And if I refuse?" Randy vigorously asked back.

"I'm going to have to fire you." The GM calmly replied.

Randy had no choice, but to sign the contract to fight Hunter in 3 weeks.

3 Weeks Later

Randy walked down the ramp as he stared into the eyes of his former friend. He didn't perform his trademark stance or infamous smirk. Tonight was all about retribution, revenge. He wanted his hands on him so bad. He was prepared to take him apart. With the ring of the bell the most anticipated battle in three weeks had begun. Punch after punch, blow after blow, kick after kick, Randy had beaten him down and he was going to retain his championship. He went for a strong right hand, but Hunter ducked and Randy hit the referee. Now the referee was knocked down, and Hunter was in the mood for some cheating. He stood up and in no time at all, the same three men that destroyed him four weeks ago surrounded Randy again.

"What's wrong, Chump? Scared of what's coming next?" Hunter questioned. Randy was usually fearless, but now he was beyond scared. He knew what they can do having done so with them in the past. Now Randy knew how all the people they destroyed together with Hunter and his goons had felt. He then realized how it was like to feel fear. He tried to flee out of harms way, because he knew sometimes retreating was better than being obliterated, especially in a situation like this. As he tried to flee, they caught him. He didn't even know what him. Randy was knocked out, and in a heartbeat he lost the fight.

The next day, Randy walked down the hall. He was feeling horrible about himself, horrible about losing. He was walking down the hall, until he stopped when he saw a familiar face. It was Brooke.

"Hey Brooke!" Randy exclaimed trying to be happy. It wouldn't do him any good moping around for days, maybe even weeks. He put on a charming smile on his face. Brooke saw right through his happy act, but thought that it'd be better than a sad Randy, so she decided to go along with his fake happiness and try cheer him up.

"Hi, Randy." Brooke said.

"Hey would you like to go grab a bite before the show begins?" Randy asked. There was no doubt he had a crush on her. He practically turned red asking her.

"I'd like that!" She said happily.

They walked into the cafeteria. While they had their snack, they had no idea none other than Hunter and his cronies was watching them.

"Boys, we just found Randy's weakness." Hunter grinned an evil, devious grin. As he walked away with his cronies right behind, laughing away. Meanwhile…

Randy and Brooke laughed and talked like old ladies at the park. They fell in love in not time.

"Randy, you have something on your cheek! Here lemme wipe it off." Brooke laughed. "Oh my gosh, Randy, are you blushing!" Brooke asked.

"N-n-n-no!" He stammered. "Maybe, fine, yeah!" He said as Brooke started giggling. They walked back to the hallway. Before they parted ways Randy kissed Brooke. It was unexpected yet passionate. Brooke was surprised and speechless while Randy blushed again. "I'm sorry! That wasn't supposed to happen." He said as he ran off before Brooke can say another word.

Randy walked back to his locker room and locked the door. He had to think. He didn't know what to do. He decided to go for a walk to go find Brooke and talk to her. He left his room to go find her. He found her, but he was in utter shock at how. She was on the floor, knocked out cold.

End of Chapter

Read and Review, I just had this idea and wanted to start this fic, but my main focus is Burn In My Light at the moment.


	2. One More Chance

Title: Beyond Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in my Fan-Fic except for Brooke! All the WWE Superstars own themselves.

A/N: Ok, I don't know if I confused people, but Brooke is a WWE Diva and like Burn In My Light, the WWE is NOT split. All superstars appear in both shows, but I'm only gonna talk about RAW. As far as Burn In My Light goes, I know all of you are really anxious to see what I have planned for it. For some reason I'm stuck with how to approach my next chapter. I know where I'm going with the story, but I need to find something that will take me where I want to go. So I'm working on it. I have vacation this week so I'm going to try finding a way.

By the way: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JOHN CENA!

Chapter 2: One More Chance

"Help!" he shouted as he searched for the Emergency Medical Technicians. He finally found them and helped them take Brooke to the hospital. Randy stayed at the hospital all night hoping she would come to, hoping she would be all right. Randy almost cried at the sight of her helpless body, he felt awful about running off. He silently blamed himself for her getting hurt. There were tears dropping down from his eyes. They fell down onto her elegant face. Within seconds Brooke woke up like in a fairy tale.

"Randy… please stop crying, I'm here now." She said softly. Randy's face lit up as he heard her voice. It sounded like that of an angel. He asked if she was all right. He wanted answers. Randy would go kill whoever hurt her. "I don't know who attacked me, I just know that there were more than one person." Brooke told him. Randy had a strong hunch as to who attacked Brooke. He helped her feel better. They talked about things about their lives. They laughed and joked and according to the doctor she would be okay. Randy decided to leave and come back to pick her up tomorrow, since the doctors said she would need a good night's sleep. He did as he was told, but before he left, he whispered, "I love you." She was already asleep and didn't hear him.

The next week, Randy barged into the GM's office. "I demand a rematch for the championship!" He yelled.

"Whoa, whoa, calm yourself down. You can have your rematch, as long as you don't do anything stupid, like destroying anyone backstage." The GM said. Randy nodded an "ok" as he walked out of the office. He couldn't wait to beat down Hunter and get vengeance for both himself and Brooke.

Randy walked in the halls of the backstage. There were three people coming in the opposite direction. It was HHH, Batista, and Ric Flair.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Randy Orton." Triple H said.

"Randy who?" Ric laughed as Batista bowed his head down. The truth was that Batista didn't want to hurt Randy, he was one of Randy's best friends, but he also knew that if he crossed Evolution, he would become nothing. Batista had no choice, but to go with Ric and Hunter.

"What the hell do you assholes want?" Randy said coldly.

"Whoa… no need for name calling. We're not the bad ones here, we don't just leave our "girlfriend" in the middle of know where so she can get attacked…" Hunter hinted as he reminded Randy about what had happened to Brooke. "If anyone is the asshole around here… IT'S YOU!" Hunter said as he pointed his finger into Randy's chest.

"Get your fuckin' finger off of me before I break it off!" Randy said. Hunter started laughing.

"Now, now Randy, we're both adults and we don't have to bring violence into this." Hunter started toying with Randy. "We'll make you a deal." Hunter said.

"I don't want to hear it. Who knows, I might get backstabbed again." Randy smirked. Hunter pretended he didn't hear what Randy said and continued babbling.

"We'll give you one more chance. We'll accept you back in Evolution if and only if you leave and destroy that slut that's been hanging al over you." Hunter said in an evil voice. "And if you don't Dave, Ric, and I will do it!" Hunter added. This left Randy shocked. He didn't see that coming.

"You touch her and I'll break you in half and feed you to my dogs." Randy said in a deadly, lethal voice. If staring at a person in a fatal way could kill, than Hunter would've died a thousand times over. Hunter started to laugh.

"Randy you better make up your mind and soon or else we're coming for her." Hunter said as Evolution began to walk away from Randy. Randy decided to go see his best friend, the person he trusted most in the world… John Cena.

"Hey, man." Randy said as he walked into John's locker room.

"Yo!" John said as he saw Randy come in.

"I need to talk to you." Randy said. John knew Randy has had it rough over the last month. John was going to help Randy. Randy has always been there for him and now it was John's turn to return the favor.

"I'm all ears." John said.

"Well, there's this new chick. She's one of the new Divas. Her name is Brooke." Randy started.

"Oh, yeah I heard of her. Two weeks ago she kicked Stacy Keibler's ass all over the WWE. Man, she's hot." John said almost drooling at the image that portrayed into his mind.

"Yeah, well, I like really like her and we're good friends. The other day Hunter and the rest of those Evolution bastards attacked her to send a message to me. Now they me to attack her and then they'll let me back into Evolution, but if I don't attack her then they will." Randy explained to John.

"Dude, you're not seriously considering getting back in Evolution are you?" John asked.

"I don't know!" Randy answered quietly.

"Randy, are you fucking nuts? Those bastards attacked you. They left you for dead. You can' even think about going back to them." John pointed out.

"I know, but without them, I'm nothing." Randy started. Before Randy could even finish explaining John slapped Randy across the face.

"Oww! What was that for?" Randy asked.

"To snap your ass back into reality." John said. "If you go back to them then you'll just end up abused and hurt all over again. Those guys are cowards. Batista there has lots of potential and Hunter needs him. Without Batista, Hunter in nothing. They just need each other to stay strong. Think of it this way, if Batista wants the title any time soon, than what will Hunter do to Batista? He's going to do the same thing to him that he did to you. You can't join them. If you do then you just give Hunter power. If he gets power he gets control and he's going to be uncontrollable." John talked sense into Randy.

"Now you should go ahead with your match against Triple H. If you take the title from him, Hunter is nothing but a fat bastard that has nothing except for his goons. Let me take care of the Brooke problem. If Hunter even gets near Brooke, I will personally leave my shoe imprint on his ass." John told Randy. Randy was so grateful to have John as a friend. John was always like a brother to Randy.

"Thanks man, I'm going to go see Brooke." Randy said.

"OK, remember, I got your back, bro." John said.

Randy went to go see Brooke. He turned at the corner of the hall. The next thing he knew there was a bunch of Divas around the area. He looked closer and he saw Trish and Amy holding back Brooke from killing Stacy. Christy and Candice were helping Stacy Keibler.

"Brooke, calm down." Trish tried talking to Brooke. Amy was trying to come Brooke down by talking to her, but Brooke didn't want to hear it. After a little struggle, Brooke freed herself and lunged at Stacy as they both fell into the steel support and TV stuff in the backstage.

End of Chapter

Thanks to all of you that reviewed.

**rkofreak-04**, **TrishStratusfan2007**,** viper-sa**, **Adalyn**,** Blazen Mint**, **RKOs My Hero**, **pianogal**,** BodaciousJenny**,** huntersgirl**,** Ms. Cena RKO**,** TrueLegendKillers177**, **TrishOrton**,&** free-vibe**

I got 13 reviews for it. WOW! That's like a lot for a first chapter. Anyway here's an update. I plan to have like 2 more Randy/Trish fics out sometime around now to June. Check out Burn In My Light if you haven't already, I updated it yesterday. Like I said before, Burn In My Light is my main focus right now. I'll try to fit this is in every one or two weeks. Review, please!


	3. No Mercy

Title: Beyond Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in my Fan-Fic except for Brooke! All the WWE Superstars own themselves.

Note: I'll update Burn In My Light shortly and the next chapter of Through Hate Comes Love is not going to be mine, it's Carissa's. OK, I reread Burn In My Light and I realized I was being really mean to Edge so I decided to be nice to him in this story and create a Edge/Trish pairing. It'll be in future chapters.

Chapter 3: No Mercy

"You little slut!" Brooke screamed as she started ripping Stacy apart. At this point Trish and Amy were way too scared to go and pull Brooke off of Stacy. Stacy was busted open and Brooke ad a huge slash across the face from the fall, but she didn't care. She started punching Stacy. Stacy was practically knocked out and Randy pulled Brooke off of Stacy.

"Let me go!" Brooke said as she tried freeing herself.

"Brooke, you gotta calm down." Randy said softly. "What did Stacy do to you?" Randy asked.

"That slut keeps talking about how she slept with all the guys in the WWE and she keeps saying how you're her next man that she's going to go fuck and I don't got a chance in hell with you. WHAT A SLUT!" Brooke screamed. Randy started shivering at the words of "how you're her next man that she's going to go fuck". Randy found Stacy a very obsessed bitch that always wanted thing her way. She controlled everyone's lives. No wonder all then men she went out with turned her down afterwards.

(No Mercy, Sunday)

"Ready for your match?" John asked Randy.

"More then I'll ever be!" Randy said. "I can't wait to rip out Hunters guts, and make him eat it." Randy said excitedly as John laughed. Hey hopefully if you win we can go out and celebrate tonight. Since I just won the WWE Champion, Trish just destroyed Stacy Keibler to retain her WWE Women's Championship, and Edge just kicked some "Captain Charisma" ass to become the WWE Intercontinental Champ, you make the set by winning the World Heavyweight Championship." John said in hope.

"Don't worry I WILL win." Randy said, as he got ready for his match. Randy placed on his kneepads and elbow pads.

"Man, I've gotta find a date… you think I should ask Brooke out?" John asked.

"Back off! She's mine." Randy smirked.

"I'm just playin' don't get your panties all in a bunch." John joked. "But her best friend is hot too! What's her name again… umm Alice? Lissy? Lana? Ashylin?" John ran through all the names.

"Try Alyssa." Randy smirked.

"Oh, right, that's her name. Alyssa… even her name turns me on…" John said dreamily.

"You're a sick perverted fuck, you know that?" Randy laughed. "How the fuck do you get horny off of the girl's name?" Randy asked raising one eyebrow.

"It's somethin' I can do and you can't!" John laughed as he went to go search for Alyssa.

Randy made his entrance and awaited for the arrival of Triple H. HHH came out and surprisingly he was alone. Hunter did the spitting thing and then he went on the turnbuckle and showed off his title. The referee held the title up and then shoed it to Randy. Randy didn't even look at the title, instead he stared into the eyes of the Game.

Without warning, Randy launched a slap across Hunter's face. The beat down began as Randy started pounding Hunter with clubbing blows to the back, face, and body of HHH. Randy started to release all of his fury and revenge on HHH and he wasn't going to give him any mercy at all. Randy started to attack the lower body of HHH. Triple H punched Randy in the face to try to buy himself some time but it was a bad move because it only motivated Randy more. Randy beat HHH to a bloody pulp. Randy then connected the RKO, but in the process of landing, Randy had fell on the referee, causing the ref to be down and out. Randy was about to pin when Evolution's theme song hit. Ric Flair came out followed by Batista… Batista wasn't alone. Batista was dragging Brooke by the hair and he looked guilty about it. And the titantron screen showed an image of backstage and John Cena was bloody and on the floor knocked out cold. Horrible images of what kind of punishment they put John through came into Randy's mind and the fact that Brooke was being dragged by her beautiful brunette hair made it even worse.

"Randy, it's your choice… pin Hunter and win the title while we destroy your girlfriend here or you can walk out of the ring and take your girlfriend out of harm's way and leave Triple H and the title alone for good." Ric stated.

Randy was in a state of shock. He had to make a choice fast or Brooke would be hurt and so will he. Randy took a good look at Brooke, the titantron screen that presented John's bloody body. Randy had no choice but to surrender, surrender his chance at revenge. Randy looked at Brooke and then shot a look at Batista, a look that asked "why?"

Batista was already feeling really bad at what he was doing. He asked himself if it was the right thing to do or not. Randy lowered his head and was going to walk out of the ring. One fact about Evolution was that they were backstabbers and right now they proved it once again. Triple H got up from the ground and low-blowed Randy and started to beat him up.

Batista looked at Randy. He felt like Evolution's toy because he was doing all this work. Batista was forced to kidnap Brooke and hold her and he felt horrible about it. He didn't know what to do. With Evolution on top of the world and everyone against Randy, Batista felt like shit for turning his back on Randy. Without any seconds to lose Batista made a final choice. He wasn't going to be used anymore. When he was with Evolution, the only person he could trust was Randy. It was time for Batista to be set free. With those thoughts running through the mind of Evolution's animal, Batista acted while he still had the opportunity. Batista released Brooke from his grasp and charged at Ric Flair, taking him down. Batista started destroying Flair and then to end Flair he Batista-Bombed him. Next Batista ran into the ring and ripped Triple H off of Randy and started destroying him next. After Batista was done he left the ring and went backstage leaving Randy to finish the job. Randy set HHH for the RKO and when it hit, he quickly pinned "The Game". Randy got his hands on the gold once again but he wasn't done there. Randy was going to punish HHH for everything. Randy got a steel chair and brought it into the ring. Randy started beating the life out of Triple H's mouth and Brooke was scared at this monstrous side of Randy she had never seen before. Randy was really sweet and he could be rough at times, but the man that was destroying Triple H was not Randy, it was a monster. Randy kept shouting curses and lots of other things at HHH who was bleeding an ocean. Randy swung the chair once again. Brooke gathered enough courage and ran into the ring. She touched Randy's hand. Randy turned around and swung the chair over his head getting ready to strike again at the person who touched him. As soon as his blue orbs laid upon her green and blue ones, Randy's rage slowly began to go away.

"Lemme go!" Randy said

"Randy, please… stop." Brooke pleaded.

"I'm going to make him pay…" Randy said through gritted teeth.

"But, you've won… it's over." Brooke started.

"It's not over until I say it's over." Randy said.

"Randy… if you are who I think you are, then you won't do this." Brooke said as she began to walk away from him. Randy rewinded and played those words over and over again for a good 2 minutes. Randy made a decision and he was going to stop and go with Brooke. This wasn't him… he didn't know what had come over him. Randy looked at the destruction he had caused. It was not him. Randy ran to catch up with Brooke.

"Wait, Brooke, I'm sorry." Randy said as he caught her.

"I knew you were still Randy." Brooke smiled as they walked backstage. John had recovered and the EMTs had finished cleaning him up. John had joined Randy and Brooke.

"Randy, I'm going to go find Trish, Amy, and the rest to go out tonight, that is if you still want to go out." Brooke said.

"Go get them." Randy said as Brooke ran off to find them. As soon as Brooke left another girl walked into the hall. She was extremely gorgeous and John was practically drooling. "Who is she?" Randy asked.

"Alyssa…" John replied.

End of Chapter

Thanks to all of you that reviewed.

**OxCandyXBabyxO, TrishOrton, Ms. Cena RKO, rkofreak-04, April Orton, pianogal, yunibelldream, Reema, viper-sa, free-vibe, stratusfiedorton, latingurl1523, StratusfyingOrton, Aph-Roh, RKOs My Hero, twistedillusions0, & TrueLegendKillers177**

I got 17 reviews for last chapter! WOW! Anyway here's an update. Check out Burn In My Light if you haven't already, I updated it yesterday. Like I said before, Burn In My Light is my main focus right now. I'll try to fit this is in every one or two weeks. Review, please!

A/N to Burn In My Light readers: I am really sorry I couldn't update last week, but I had a broken nose and all. Anyway I'm trying to update again and I'll probably have it out before or on Friday. Also I re-updated BIML because i had to tkae out the lyrics. So its a little shorter.

OX Keira XO


	4. Keira and Alyssa

Title: Beyond Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in my Fan-Fic except for Brooke and Alyssa! All the WWE Superstars own themselves.

Note: I'll update Burn In My Light shortly and the next chapter of Through Hate Comes Love is not going to be mine, it's Carissa's. OK, I reread Burn In My Light and I realized I was being really mean to Edge so I decided to be nice to him in this story and create a Edge/Trish pairing. It'll be in future chapters.

Chapter 4: Keira and Alyssa

"Hey boys, have you seen a girl named Keira?" Alyssa asked. Alyssa was about 5 feet 8 inches tall. She had brown hair with caramel highlights that reached her collarbone. Alyssa had breathtaking hazel brown eyes a little darker than those of Trish Stratus. She was wearing tight blue jeans and a white halter-top that was cut right above her belly. The sight of Alyssa was enough to make John's knees go weak.

"Hi… I'm John…" John said half awake and half dreamily.

"Hey, I'm Randy, and who might you be?" Randy introduced himself.

"I'm Alyssa, nice to meet you Randy." Alyssa said.

"Hi… I'm John…" John stated again half awake and half dreamily.

"Nice to meet you to, John." Alyssa said.

"Hi… I'm John…" John said once again in the same tone as the last two times he said it. There was no doubt John was in Lala-Land.

"Anyway, did you boys happen to see a girl named Keira?" Alyssa asked again.

"I don't know who this Keira is, but she might be in the women's locker room. Take a left at this corner and go straight down the hall until you see a pink door that says "Women" on it. Keira should be in there… that is if I'm assuming correctly and you and Keira are both new Divas." Randy said.

"Yeah, we are… thanks for the directions. See you guys around. Bye!" Alyssa said as she ran off the same direction Brooke went.

"Bye Alyssa." Randy said.

"Hi… I'm John…" John said, who hasn't moved from the position he was since he saw Alyssa arrive and go.

"You're such a dickhead…" Randy sighed.

"I'm not a dickhead!" John said as he turned to Randy.

"About time you said something other than… Hi… I'm John…" Randy mocked John in a dopey tone. "I'm guessing you didn't ask Alyssa out yet because you kept introducing yourself…" Randy laughed.

"Shit… now I'll never have a date…" John sulked.

"Cheer up, buddy…" Randy said as he lightly slapped John on the back.

"Let's get ready for the bar. I need something to drink… It's going to be a long night." John said, as Randy and John split up to change from their wrestling attires to some comfortable outside clothes.

After 15 minutes, Brooke, Randy, John, Trish, Adam, Jericho, Matt, and Amy went to a nightclub. They got to a table and started to talk.

"I need to get drunk and fast…" John said.

"Brooke, what do you want to drink?" Randy asked.

"Whatever you're having." Brooke said as she shot a smile at Randy.

"Adam lets dance!" Trish said as she tugged on her boyfriend's arm.

"But…" Adam started.

"Yeah Adam, go dance!" Matt said as he teased his friend. Adam shot a death glare at Matt. Matt started laughing.

"Matt, don't think you're off the hook… you're dancing too." Amy said as she grabbed Matt's arm and pulled him to the dance floor. Trish managed to drag Adam to the dance floor. John and Jericho were having a blast drinking and laughing. Randy and Brooke just watched everyone with nothing to say to them at all.

"Keira!" a familiar joyful voice said.

"Alyssa!" Brooke screamed at the top of her lungs as the two girls greeted each other.

"Keira?" Randy and John said in unison.

"Hey girlie! I missed you!" Alyssa said as she hugged Brooke.

"Me, too!" Brooke said.

"Whose Keira?" Randy asked.

"Oh… I'm Keira." Brooke said.

"Wait, but I thought your name was Brooke. Oh great, I don't even know my girlfriend's name." Randy said in disbelief.

"It is." Brooke said.

"I'm confused." Randy said scratching his head.

"OK, my first name is Brooke, my middle name is Keira. Most people call me Keira because I prefer it." Brooke said.

"Oh. I want to call you Keira!" Randy said happily.

"Sure, babe, whatever makes you happy." Keira told him.

"Hey, that's not fair… if Randy gets to call you Keira than we want to call you Keira too!" The rest of them said.

"Okay." Keira said. John had stopped drinking and started to gaze upon Alyssa once more. Randy noticed John and walked over to him and whispered into his ear.

"Now's your chance, man." Randy said into John's ear before he walked back over to Keira.

"Wanna dance, sexy?" Randy smirked.

"Sure babe." Keira said. "Alyssa, I'll be back in a bit."

"Sure thing." Alyssa said as she turned around and headed towards the bartender. When Alyssa turned around her hair flew like a swift bird agile and graceful in the sky. John gathered all his courage and decided to go and talk to Alyssa.

"Yo! Bartender!" Alyssa yelled at the young hot bartender grabbing his attention. "My face is up here, not down there, you sick pervert." Alyssa said maintaining her cool, calm, and collected self as she at her face so the bartender would stop staring at her chest and up at her face.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jake, the bartender said.

"I said stop staring at my boobs and look at my face when I'm talking to you, you fucking sick bastard." Alyssa said calmly. "Gimme a beer."

"I'm sorry, the payment is special services." Jake grinned. Alyssa was getting more and more impatient as the seconds past.

"Whatever, I'm outta here." Alyssa said as she turned around. Jake grabbed her arm.

"Let me go." Alyssa whispered in a dead serious tone.

"Wait, we didn't even have fun yet." Jake said grinning.

"If you don't let me go, I'll make sure that you'll be sucking your own balls tonight you fucker." Alyssa whispered again.

"No." Jake said simply.

"Let her go." John said as he emerged out of nowhere.

"Fuck off man." Jake said.

"The lady said to let her go, do what she says before I make you." John said.

"Mind your business, you asshole." Jake retorted. John decided that words were not the weapon of choice to use in this fight, John's fists were the weapons. John threw a right hand at Jake, knocking him out.

"Are you ok, girl?" John asked softly.

"Yeah, thank you." Alyssa replied.

"Anytime." John said. John was still really drunk and at moments he almost toppled over. Surprisingly, John's drunken form wasn't standing out like some of the other drunkards in the bar. John looked normal only the smell of alcohol was under his breath and John wobbled a bit, and did I forget to mention he had ZERO tolerance for assholes like Jake.

"So, what's up?" Alyssa asked as she shot him a bright smile.

"Well, I like this girl, but I don't know how to approach her about it." John said looking down afraid that if he looked at her she might see right through him.

"John, you're going to have to tell this girl how you feel. Who knows maybe this girl will like you back." Alyssa said as a rush of jealousy filled her. She was jealous of this mystery girl she didn't even know because she liked John.

As Alyssa finished talking, John's looked up. John took Alyssa's hands into his own. His blue eyes met her brown ones and he opened his mouth to speak. Nothing came out. John was immobilized. It was his chance. Now or never. John slowly pulled her close to his body as electric vibes ran through them as his lips met hers. John's hands went around her waist as hers went around his neck.

"Alyssa, you're the girl I like. Your eyes make me want to hold you and never let you go. Your scent makes my knees go weak. Will you be my girlfriend?" John asked as he looked into her eyes. Alyssa never saw it coming. She was left speechless. Alyssa tried to speak, but she couldn't find the right words. Alyssa jumped into John's arms as she kissed him. After a minute or so they broke the kiss leaving both of them breathless. "I guess that's a yes" John smiled.

"Come on, John, let's go on the dance floor" Alyssa said as 'Candy Shop' by 50 cent started playing. John and Alyssa spotted Randy, Keira, Trish, Adam, Amy, Matt, Jericho, and some of the other WWE superstars at the dance floor. Randy and Keira were getting off the floor as John and Alyssa entered.

"Hey John! Isn't this like your type of song?" Randy said laughing. Randy and Keira weren't the world's biggest rap and hip-hop fans were a nice way to put it. They were more rock type people. John and Alyssa on the other hand were the total opposite. John and Alyssa started grinding as the dark dance floor illuminated in different areas with the colored lights. John and Alyssa were the most noticeable couple. Not only were they sexy, but also they looked like the hottest couple in club. Alyssa's denim mini skirt was rubbing against John's pants as the song played. Alyssa's moves drove John wild. They grinded. At the sight of Alyssa and John, Randy became jealous. Randy didn't care if it was rap, rock, hip-hop or even country, if anyone was going to be recognized as the hottest couple they would have to go through him first. Randy took Keira's hand and led her back onto the dance floor. Randy and Keira started grinding. Within seconds everyone stopped what they were doing and saw Randy, Keira, John, and Alyssa.

"Keep up with us, Randy!" John snickered.

"Eat my dust, John." Randy called back. They continued to dance. After a while Randy got tired as well as Keira, leaving John and Alyssa the highlight of the night.

End of Chapter

OK, you guys must have figured by now my name is Brooke. I hate it! LOL! Anyway Keira is my middle name and that's what I go by so there. Call me Keira. As far as Alyssa goes, well you guys know Ms. Cena RKO right? Well if you don't she's an awesome author and like a really good friend of mine. She's Alyssa.

Thanks to all of you that reviewed.

**TrishOrton, Roh, OxCandyXBabyxO, viper-sa, pianogal, Ms. Cena RKO, latingurl1523, rkofreak-04, free-vibe, OrtonCenaYJericho, loverofthestars, twistedillusions0, Tess, bluegreygreen, & April Orton, **

I got 15 reviews for last chapter! WOW! Anyway here's an update. Check out Burn In My Light if you haven't already. As far as Through Hate Comes Love is concerned… it is currently postponed. I'm sorry, but I need to focus on BIML and Carissa is grounded so it's postponed.

OX Keira XO


	5. True Colors

Title: Beyond Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in my Fan-Fic except for Keira and Alyssa! All the WWE Superstars own themselves.

A/N: Thanks all of you for your wonderful reviews. Hope you like this chapter. It's really short, I'm sorry… I'll make it up to you guys later.

Chapter 5: True Colors

Randy stood in his locker room awaiting for John to come back. Eric Bischoff had made a WHC Tournament in which the winner of the tournament would go on to face Randy at Survivor Series for his World Heavyweight Championship. John had just passed the preliminaries along with Edge, Batista, and Triple H. Randy also had a match later on that night. He was going against Christian. Randy was doing some stretches to get ready for his match. After a while, John, Alyssa, and Keira came into Randy's locker room.

"Ready for your match, sweetie?" Keira asked after greeting Randy with a kiss.

"Yep." Randy said casually.

"I'll see you at Survivor Series." John said as he patted Randy's back. Randy laughed at John's comment.

"You gotta go through Edge, Batista, and Triple H first." Randy said.

"What's your point? I'll still see end up against you at Survivor Series." John said.

"Good luck." Randy said before walking out the door with Keira. As Keira and Randy walked to the entrance ramp, Keira noticed Randy seemed a little too tense. Randy and Keira went into the entrance as Randy's music blasted through the arena and the fans went wild.

"Making his way to the ring, he is the World Heavyweight Champion! From St. Louis, Missouri, Randy Orton!" Lillian announced as Randy and Keira got into the ring. Then Christian made his way to the ring. As the bell rang indicating the match started, Randy and Christian both went in for the first attack. The match was going at a rather quick pace and it was anyone's game. Although it was a non-title match, Randy was very focused. It was as if to him, this match was had a life and death consequence in the balance. Randy started to punch Christian left and right. Christian came out of nowhere and connected the Unprettier. At a close count 3, Randy quickly kicked out right before the 3 count. Christian started getting frustrated as Keira willed Randy on.

Christian started to attack Randy viciously. Christian picked up Randy and smacked him straight across the face before he started talking trash about him. That slap woke a beast, a monster, whatever you want to call it, inside Randy. Randy began to fight back ferociously as well. Randy kicked Christian in the stomach and connected the RKO. Randy didn't stop there at all. Randy started to stop the pinfall counts to inflict more damage to Christian. Randy started to inflict more and more pain. Randy connected the RKO again and this time he pinned. After the three count, Randy won the match. Although he won, he didn't finish Christian. Randy started brutally attacking Christian.

"Gimme the chair!" Randy shouted to Keira.

"Why?" Keira asked. "You beat him already, lets go!" Keira told him.

"He smacked me across the face, I want revenge." Randy said in a deadly tone.

"You got enough revenge! Let's go!" Keira shouted back at him.

"Give me the fucking chair!" Randy repeated himself.

"No." Keira said simply.

"What?" Randy said in disbelief as he got out of the ring to meet his girlfriend.

"You heard me, I said no." Keira said.

"Do as I say." Randy said.

"Randy, let's go!" Keira tried to get Randy to stop his onslaught beating on Christian and leave backstage. Randy grabbed a chair and Keira's hand and pulled her back into the ring.

"Now you're going to watch what I do to him." Randy said coldly as he started smacking the steel chair onto Christian's back. Christian rolled in pain. Randy started to attack again and again. Keira got more scared by the second. This was a side of Randy that she has never seen before. Randy was even more determined to inflict pain and revenge then he was at No Mercy when he was against Triple H. As Randy was about to attack Christian again, Keira stepped in once more like she did at No Mercy and grabbed Randy's hand. Keira looked at Randy.

"Randy, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" Keira asked him. Keira had tears swelling up in her eyes as Randy saw her fear. He didn't mean to scare her. He didn't even realize the damage he did until after he was done and he left a bloody mess of Christian. It looked like one of those messes where the little 3 year old doesn't eat his spaghetti and spills it all over the floor and stuff only the mess Randy made was a lot more gruesome. Randy didn't want Keira to be scared of him. He pulled her into a hug and kept repeating "I'm sorry" softly.

Randy and Keira went to Randy's locker room. Keira didn't want to have anything to do with Randy at the moment. Keira left the room in search of Trish and Alyssa. Randy found John at the vending machines.

"Gimme my Pepsi, you fuckin' machine!" John yelled at the machine as he kicked it. Then John shook the machine. After that he got really mad and used what he learned in football when he was in high school, and he tackled the vending machine down. John took like 13 sodas from the broken vending machine and when he finally opened one, it sprayed all over John's face, hands, and clothes. Randy couldn't help but laugh at John. John started to curse even more.

"You're sad, you know that?" Randy laughed.

"Haha, real funny Orton… At least I can get laid." John grinned.

"I got laid last night, so I don't see how you can say that." Randy laughed as John grumbled. Just then Dawn Marie walked over to John.

"Hey sexy." Dawn said as she rubbed against John.

"Get off me Dawn, I have a girlfriend." John said very strictly.

"Ask me if I care…" Dawn said before she started kissing John's neck.

"I said get the fuck off of me." John said he pulled away from her. Randy just stared at both of them and stayed silent.

"I love you." Dawn whispered seductively. Right then Keira, Alyssa, and Trish walked into the same hallway Randy, John, and Dawn were at. Alyssa walked right at the second she heard Dawn tell John how she felt about him. She also noticed red lipstick on John's neck. Alyssa automatically assumed the wrong idea and anger boiled up inside her. Alyssa tackled Dawn to the ground and started to beat the life out of her.

End of Chapter

I know… I'm sorry it was a short chapter and it sucked… It wasn't my best work and I apologize, but just two more weeks of school and then I'm done with school and I can focus on this better.

Thanks to all of you that reviewed.

**RKOs My Hero, TrishOrton, angelle-akorah, latingurl1523, Aph-Roh, OxCandyXBabyxO, pianogal, Ms. Cena RKO, twistedillusions0 rkofreak-04, Miss Ed., April Orton, & loverofthestars **

I got 13 reviews for last chapter! WOW! Anyway here's an update. Check out Burn In My Light and Through Hate Comes Love if you haven't already.

OX Keira XO


	6. Wrong Ideas

Title: Beyond Betrayal

Disclaimer: Umm… if you want Randy Orton… he's not here, the only things you'll find here are Keira, Alyssa, my cell phone, and John Cena… wait did I say John Cena… woops, I wasn't supposed to say that. Haha, anyway I own nothing expect for my OC's and my story!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter. By the way, in my fic… Stephanie McMahon is SmackDown! General Manager.

Chapter 6: Wrong Ideas

Alyssa had no intention of letting Dawn breathe. She was choking Dawn as Dawn coughed and gasped for oxygen. Randy and John started pull them apart. Alyssa's eyes were burning with fire and she tasted revenge. As soon as the two women were separated from each other's grasps, Alyssa stormed off with John right behind trying to explain. Randy then looked at Keira and he knew she was still mad at him for his revolting in-ring behaviors. Keira just walked by him as if Randy wasn't even there. Randy was hurt and he had to talk to her so he followed her. That left Trish and Dawn. Dawn got up and tried to run after John, but Trish stopped her right there.

"Hey slut, are you trying to wreck another relationship?" Trish asked.

"Your just jealous." Dawn shot back.

"Of what? You? You have GOT to be kidding me! I have a man and I'm happy with him. You on the other-hand are a sick little slut who goes around destroying other people's relationships. You broke up Jackie and Charlie Haas, you practically KILLED Torrie Wilson's father, you're the reason why I'm not with Randy anymore." Trish yelled right before slapping Dawn across the face. "You just can't stand to see other people happy! That's why when Randy and I were dating, you drugged him and slept with him! Yeah at least I found out what really happened and now Randy and I are still friends, but I swear if you go anywhere near my new boyfriend, Adam, I'll rip your head off with my bare hands. You better leave John and Alyssa alone! Alyssa and John love each other and you're ruining their relationship." Trish stated angrily.

"Whatever you blonde bimbo." Dawn said as she rolled her eyes. Trish couldn't take anymore of Dawn. Trish jumped at Dawn and started beating the crap out of her just like Alyssa did. The only difference was that this time there was no one to stop Trish from destroying Dawn.

ØXØXØXØXØ Randy and Keira ØXØXØXØXØ

"Keira, please look at me." Randy asked as he sat on the bench next to Keira in his private locker room.

"What?" Keira asked coldly.

"Look I'm sorry for what happened in the ring. It's just that he really pissed me off and I couldn't stop myself from punishing him." Randy explained.

"Right Randy…" Keira said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry… I really am. Please forgive me." Randy said as he made those puppy dog eyes not even a person with the willpower of Kane could resist.

"I forgive you." Keira said as Randy hugged her. Randy kissed Keira. Keira melted in Randy's warm and protective embrace. She felt as if when she was with him, she'd always be safe and happy. Keira looked up into Randy's eyes and hugged him tighter. Keira inhaled Randy's scent as Randy pushed aside some of the Keira's hair. Randy then lifted Keira's face up a bit and gave her a delicate kiss on the lips, which sent a presence of Randy through her body. Randy released her from his embrace, but didn't let go of her hand.

"Let's go out tonight. Just you and me." Randy said.

"There's nothing else I'd rather do." Keira responded with a smile.

ØXØXØXØXØ John and Alyssa ØXØXØXØXØ

"Alyssa, please listen to me. I don't love her, and I'm not cheating on you!" John argued trying to get through to his girlfriend.

"Whatever, John!" Alyssa said in a deadly tone as she started to pack her things.

"Alyssa, please…" John begged.

"NO! Stay the fuck away from me!" Alyssa exploded out of nowhere.

"Alyssa… I…" John tried again.

"Shut your mouth!" Alyssa screamed.

"I love you!" John blurted out causing Alyssa to turn to him.

"What?" Alyssa said so quietly, it was barely audible. John just looked into her eyes and then kissed her. Alyssa quickly gave in to John, seeing no point in holding back after John's confession. Alyssa put her hands around John's neck as John pulled her closer to himself. The kiss left them breathless. John quickly regained his breath and started talking.

"I love you Alyssa and I'd never do anything to hurt you." John said before kissing her again.

Later that night, Dawn sat in her hotel room and devised a plan to intertwine her life with John's. Dawn wanted John to herself and she planned to beat Alyssa to it. Dawn's plan was daring and she knew it would setup John to look like the bad guy and Alyssa would get jealous and dump John. It was foolproof. Dawn decided to put it into action the very next day right on SmackDown!

The next day, Keira, Alyssa, Trish, Amy, Randy, Jericho, John, and Adam went shopping. The girls and the boys split up to go buy different things. Randy was already stocking up on his next set of Calvin Klein's Obsession, Jericho bought a new electric guitar, Adam got new clothes, and John bought a new jersey. It was a jersey of the Phoenix Suns. After all of them shopped, they went back to the arena. The girls went to the Women's Locker Room as the guys went to their individual private locker rooms. Stephanie pulled John aside before the show started to explain something in his script. While John was away, Alyssa wasn't aware of where John was so she decided to look around for him. As soon as Alyssa was out of sight, the devious Dawn Marie snuck into John's locker room and took John's new jersey and some of his clothes. Then she went back to her private locker room without being seen. Alyssa started to walk past Dawn's locker room when she heard strange noises coming out of Dawn's locker room. Dawn screamed out John's name multiple times causing Alyssa to start worrying. Alyssa started to boil up with rage. She kicked the door open and found Dawn with a towel wrapped around her and the shower running, but Alyssa didn't see a second person. Alyssa immediately noticed John's pants, boxers, and jersey on the floor. The jersey had scratch marks and lipstick imprints. It was also ripped in several places. Alyssa immediately got the wrong idea and tears started building up in her eyes.

"I told you he loves me." Dawn sneered at Alyssa. "We're gonna continue having wild animalistic sex… he needs me to satisfy his needs." Dawn hissed. Alyssa just ran out of the room crying. She felt betrayed. Dawn just laughed. Her plan went perfectly. Dawn went to the shower and turned off the water because they're was no more purpose of it being left on.

End of Chapter

OK… I'm sorry for the long wait. Hope you guys like the chapter! Thanks all of you who reviewed and please leave me a review again. I'll try to post sooner, but I have graduation on Monday so I'll probably update more frequently after then... gotta practice Kelly Clarkson's "Breakaway" cuz I have to sing it... /

Keira


	7. The Other Side of Me

Title: Beyond Betrayal

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone, sadly… Randy and the rest own themselves… But in a matter of 1 day, 9 hours, and 54 minutes, I will be the proud owner of Randy Orton… muahahaha… I got him on eBay! Now I'm going to place my order for John Cena.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Happy birthday Jhanelle :-)

Chapter 7: The Other Side Of Me

Alyssa ran out of Dawn's locker room crying. She thought John was cheating on her. All Alyssa could think about was how John said he's never hurt her and that he loved her, but it all seemed like one bug lie to her now. Alyssa stopped crying. She became outraged. Alyssa went back to John's personal locker room, which was vacant, and started packing her things. Alyssa was around halfway done when John walked into his personal locker room. John was all wet from a shower. This just made Alyssa more furious.

"Hey John, where were you?" Alyssa asked sweetly.

"Well, I went to Stephanie's office so I could sign my contract for my World Heavyweight Championship against Randy at Survivor Series, but I was in there for no longer then 5 minutes. After Stephanie's I went to the gym to work out for like 10-15 minutes and then I took a shower at the Men's Locker Room since my shitty locker room doesn't have its own shower." John explained.

"Cut the crap. I know you were with Dawn!" Alyssa shouted as John looked at her with a mix of shock and confusion.

"Babe, what are you talking about?" John asked as he registered what Alyssa just accused him of.

"Don't play stupid with me! You were fucking Dawn Marie behind my back weren't you?" Alyssa shouted.

"Girl, you know I'd never do that! I have no clue where you got this crazy idea from, but I can't believe you think I'd cheat on you." John said as he tried to defend himself.

"The worst part is that you said you'd never hurt me and you just did." Alyssa said in a deadly voice as she stormed out the door. John tried to stop her but she was faster than he was. John knew it was time to pay Dawn Marie a visit and find out what she did this time.

As soon as John got dressed he ran to Dawn's locker room. As he went to the door, a voice shot from his left side. It was the voice of the woman he loved. Alyssa stood there with an expression of disbelief across her face.

"So you came back just to fuck her again?" Alyssa asked in a deadly tone before walking away.

"Alyssa wait!" John yelled, but like before she was gone. John turned his attention to the door in front of him as he knocked on the door. The door opened and inside was Dawn in her lingerie.

"I've been waiting for you John." Dawn said seductively. Dawn went toward John and pulled him into her locker room. She started to put her hands on his chest and tug at his jersey. John grabbed Dawn's wrist and threw her off of him.

"What the hell did you tell my girlfriend?" John said calmly.

"Nothing." Dawn answered quietly with a sadistic smile across her face.

"Tell me!" John said as his voice rose and he grabbed Dawn by the throat. Dawn just started to cough and she pointed at the bench. John looked over at bench and saw his Phoenix Suns jersey and his other clothes including his pants all scratched, ripped, and wet. John looked at them and started to put the clues together and realized it was all a setup. Dawn had brought his clothes and ripped and wet them on purpose so it would like he had animalistic sex with her. "Dawn, explain!" Dawn explained what had happened. John was infuriated. He threw Dawn across the room and went to find Alyssa.

ØXØXØXØXØ Randy and Keira ØXØXØXØXØ

"You're going to have to fight John this Sunday. What are you gonna do?" Keira asked Randy as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I really don't know. He's my best friend. I don't wanna hurt him." Randy said as he put his arm around her.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Keira asked.

"No clue, you?" Randy asked. Keira's eyes widened as she saw Alyssa running their way. Alyssa looked angry, sad, and hurt at the same time. Alyssa ran past them. Then John came the same way Alyssa came from and he was running to. John ran after Alyssa, but as soon as she got away, John stopped running.

"What's up with her?" Randy asked.

"John, is everything alright?" Keira asked.

"Alyssa thinks I cheated on her with that slut, Dawn. Dawn took my clothes and wet them. Then she ripped them in different places and she probably started to make noises that caused Alyssa to look inside. She heard the shower running and saw my ripped clothes and Dawn wearing like almost nothing. She thought I was in there taking a shower and that me and her fucked. I was actually with Steph to sign the contract for the Survivor Series match. After I did that I worked out and took a shower. When I came back, Alyssa noticed I was all wet and it kinda made her think that I really was with Dawn." John explained.

"So, she thinks you cheated on her?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." John replied sadly.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll talk to her." Keira said as she ran off in the direction Alyssa went. It wasn't long before she found Alyssa. Alyssa was in the Women's Locker Room.

"Alyssa, you know John would never hurt you." Keira said getting right down to the point.

"He just did." Alyssa growled.

"John wasn't with Dawn. He was signing papers and then he worked out. Dawn faked the whole thing. She played you for a fool. She stole John's clothes and then tainted them to make it look like John was with her having sex. John took a shower at the Men's Locker Room." Keira tried to explain.

"I can't believe your actually defending his actions." Alyssa stated stubbornly, not acknowledging a single word Keira said. With that said Alyssa grabbed her bag and stormed out of the arena. Just then Trish walked in. Before Keira said a single word, Trish figured out what had happened.

"Lemme guess, Dawn made it look like John was cheating on Alyssa and now Alyssa is mad and she won't believe a single word John, or anybody for that matter, says. Am I right?" Trish said.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Keira asked.

"Well let's just say that Dawn did the same thing to me and Randy when we were still dating and I was too stupid to realize it. By the time I found out what had happened it was too late for Randy and I because we both had moved on. Well I moved on for the better, but Randy's anger and pain led him to Evolution." Trish explained.

"Wow, so that's how he became so infamous." Keira said. "So, what are we gonna do about this Dawn, John, Alyssa thing?"

"I'll take care of Dawn. I'm going to put her away like I should've done a long time ago. You take care of John and I'll also try to talk to Alyssa." Trish said as she left the locker room.

ØXØXØXØXØ WWE Survivor Series ØXØXØXØXØ

Randy was getting ready for the match with his best friend. Keira was with Trish talking about Trish's match against Dawn. John was in his locker room getting ready as well. Randy opened the envelope given to him earlier by GM Eric Bischoff. Inside of the envelope was the match card for Survivor Series. It read:

WWE Survivor Series

Classic Survivor Series Elimination Tag Match  
Team JerichoVS Team Angle  
(Chris Jericho, Chris Benoit, Edge, Christian) VS (Kurt Angle, JBL, HBK, Kane)

Singles Match

Batista VS Triple H

WWE Women's Championship

Singles Match

Trish Stratus VS Dawn Marie

WWE United States Championship

Booker T VS Big Show

WWE Intercontinental Championship

Rob Van Dam VS The Undertaker

World Heavyweight Championship

Randy Orton VS John Cena

Batista's match had just finished and he was victorious. Batista got his revenge on Triple H. It was as if Triple H's world was falling apart. All he had now was Ric Flair. He went from the top of the top to a loser. Randy was to happy to see Batista finally realized Triple H was just using Batista to make himself stronger. Randy watched the WWE Women's Championship from the TV set in his locker room. Trish was ripping Dawn into shreds. Trish's purpose wasn't to retain the belt, it was to destroy Dawn and that's exactly what she did. After the pinfall, Dawn was knocked out. After watching the next two matches, Randy made his way to the tunnel. He met Keira there waiting for him. John had already made his entrance. The crowd didn't have someone to "boo" for the match, but it was guaranteed that they would by the end of the night. Randy's music played as Randy walked out with Keira right behind him. Randy made his way down to the ring.

"May the best man win." John stated quietly as Randy nodded.

Randy and John started to fight. They withstood each other's strikes and blows. Randy started to take control of the match. The beat down began as Randy pummeled John. After punches, John started to fight back. After John hit the F-U, he quickly went for the cover, but Randy kicked out. Randy got back on his feet and took advantage of an exhausted John Cena. After hitting the RKO, Randy couldn't put John away. John kicked out. Randy hit the RKO over and over again trying to put John away, but it wasn't working and Randy was getting angry and frustrated. Randy looked on one of the steel poles and saw John's lock and chain and he got an idea. It was apparent that Randy wasn't himself anymore because he didn't care that he was going to destroy his best friend. Keira watched outside as Randy went to get for the chain. The referee had gotten knocked out earlier and now Randy was going to take advantage once more. Randy grabbed the chain and started to stalk John as John slowly got up. Keira noticed Randy getting the chain and she wasn't going to let him attack John. Keira slid into the ring and turned Randy around as Randy looked at her in shock. Keira reasoned with him, but Randy didn't really care. In a flash of lightning, Randy RKO'd Keira and started attacking John with the chain. When the referee came to, Randy was still destroying John. The referee disqualified Randy, but Randy just snickered. He got up and picked up his title and John's chain, one in each hand and raised them above his head as the crowd booed Randy. Randy just laughed.

End of Chapter

Well there you have it… Anyways keep the reviews coming and Happy Birthday Jhanelle!


	8. Painful Repercussion

Title: Beyond Betrayal

Disclaimer: I own my Randy plushy! It's my new bed buddy! It talks when you squeeze his abs! I LOVE squeezing his abs! -Slaps Self- Stop being sick, Keira! LOL! Anyway I don't own anything else! Don't sue me please! All names, trademarks, and WWE related shit belongs to the WWE.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This is a really short chapter because it is a filler page.

Chapter 8: Painful Repercussion

John and Keira had no clue where they were but they saw a flash of white light hovering over them and lots of voices. After a devastating beat down to John and a RKO to Keira, they were both sent to the nearest medical center. That night, they couldn't think or remember anything. The next morning everything came back to them like a flowing river.

Keira rubbed her head as she tried getting off her bed. Keira looked to her side and saw John staring out the window. He had stitches on his forehead, over his left eye. John was in the worst mental, emotional, and physical state. He lost his girlfriend and then got backstabbed by his best friend. Keira walked beside John.

"Why do you think he did it?" She asked in a barely audible whisper.

"I have no idea." He responded.

They were both released from the hospital later that day. Keira stayed in her hotel room and laid in bed for the day and recovered from the splitting headache she had. The RKO may have been a quick second or two, but the aftereffects of it were lingering. John, on the other hand, was still trying to beg for forgiveness from Alyssa for something he never did. Alyssa wasn't going to listen to him. She just kicked him out yet again.

John and Keira watched RAW from their hotel rooms since they were in no shape to be at the arena. They watched Randy gloat about his acts at Survivor Series and flirt with other divas in the backstage area. John wanted to kick the television and beat Randy down.

Later that night after RAW, some of the superstars were going clubbing so they invited John and Keira. John decided to go out with his fellow superstars, but Keira decided to stay in bed. Her head was hurting like hell and she didn't want to have a hangover on top of it.

At the club, John and his friends were just sitting and drinking. Some left the table to dance, but John had no one to dance with so he just sat back and watched his friends have a blast. Many women tried hooking up with John, but John just pushed them away. He didn't want them. He wanted Alyssa. Just Alyssa.

Alyssa was at the same club as John and all the other WWE superstars. Alyssa was trying to move on. To get pass John, but the last month she had spent with him wasn't going to be hard to erase. That last month was the best month of her life. John made her happy. It was the happiest she had ever been. She wanted to believe John. She couldn't stop thinking about how his clothes were on the floor all torn up and Dawn standing there, practically naked telling her that John doesn't love her and that he loves Dawn. The shower running and the multiple drops of water crashing onto the ground were burned into her ears. She heard them over and over again and she couldn't stop playing Dawn's voice saying, "I told you he loves me. We're gonna continue having wild animalistic sex… he needs me to satisfy his needs." It drove her insane. She couldn't sleep at night. Alyssa was going to use this night to get over John. She forced herself into thinking she would get over him and that was exactly what she intended to do.

John looked up after finishing the bottle of beer. He caught a glimpse of a familiar face. There she was, standing on the other side of the club. John wanted to walk over to Alyssa and just kiss her one last time. He knew she wouldn't listen to him. John stood up and gathered his courage and walked over to Alyssa, who was now dancing with some random drunk guy. John just watched her for a second. He wanted to make her pain go away. He would apologize for something he never did just to get her back. He had no pride for himself when it came to her. Not that it was a bad thing, but John would never really defend himself. He would just let her win. He wanted her to be happy. It was all he wanted.

"Hey." He said causing her to turn to meet his gaze.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. The last thing Alyssa needed at the moment while she was in the process of getting over John was to see John.

"I came to apologize."

"John, just save it! I don't need you to tell me your sorry for the fucking billionth time! I want you to get over me! Go back to the slut you were fucking!" Alyssa placed those words loud and clear.

"I can't." John said softly after being ripped in half by her words. It was as if those words ripped open all the scars, exposing his wounds.

"If you won't leave, I will!"

"I'll go." John said as he turned around and headed out the door. John was in pain, a pain that ached his body slowly and tore him apart from the inside out. The night may have been over for John Cena, but it was just the beginning for another individual. Randy Orton.

Randy was in the club with women all over him. He was practically wearing a coat made out of the female species. Randy walked around the club like he owned the place. He acted like he was the hottest thing that ever walked into the club. He possibly might have been the hottest thing to ever walk into the club, but who would have known that the night wasn't going to end with Randy in bed with some chick, whose name he doesn't even know. Randy walked past his fellow WWE superstars who were all laughing and complimenting him. As he kept walking, one person cut his path short.

"Well hello there." Randy smirked.

"Don't even start, Randy." Trish responded in a deadly tone.

End of Chapter

Well I'm back. Yeah, I haven't been in the best mood as of late and I apologize to everyone who had to face my slightly suicidal and really depressed side. I'm sorry Jhanelle, Rachel, Alyssa, and Kim. You guys are amazing friends. To the rest of you, thanks for your great reviews and support. I'm contemplating whether or not I should start three new fics. As far as this fic goes. Yes, it is almost over. There are only two more chapters and then it is over.


	9. Caught In the Game I Always Starred

Title: Beyond Betrayal

Disclaimer: You'd think by now people would understand that I'm just this bored chick that doesn't own Randy Orton, John Cena, or Trish Stratus. Just because I don't own those three, doesn't mean I own anyone else, so I don't own anybody except the two OCs and even Alyssa I don't own unless sometimes she lets me play with her like a voodoo doll.

Author's Note: Another update down, like two more to go. Thanks for the reviews and there's only one more chapter left in this story.

Chapter 9: Caught In the Game I Always Starred

Randy grinned as he met the glare Trish had sent him. It amused him to see Trish enraged. He couldn't put his finger on exactly why, but she looked so goddamn cute. It wasn't long before Randy's grin turned into small chuckles that soon turned into laughter. Trish stood her ground, not at all intimidated or doubtful about why she was stepping up to Randy. She was going to give him a piece of her mind.

"Man, you look so cute when your huffing and puffing like a big bad wolf." Randy said in between laughs. Trish just rolled her eyes.

"What the fuck has gotten into you lately? Huh? Explain to me why you destroyed your best friend and girlfriend in front of the whole world." Trish asked hastily.

"Explain why? Baby, don't you see that to survive, you need to be alone. I don't need friends or her. I didn't need Evolution, I don't need anyone, but myself." Randy spoke his mind. "Isn't that why you went solo Trish? I mean, come on, when you were with Christian? You didn't need him, so you left him and went on your own. All he did was provide protection for you. Evolution did the same for me, but how long can you stay hidden? Look at you now. Trish Stratus, the greatest WWE Women's Champion of all time, and probably will be the greatest WWE Women's Champion of all time unless Candice grows a penis and huge biceps—"

"I'd still kick her ass." Trish cut Randy off. Randy just gave a slight laugh and continued speaking.

"What I'm trying to say is, that, you didn't need anyone, you did it alone. You became a success alone. I want to do that. I don't need anything holding me back." Randy said.

"John is holding you back?" Trish asked. Randy looked down, his eyes filled with some hint of sorrow, maybe he felt regret for his actions or maybe he just didn't care. He looked back up.

"To some extent, yeah he is." Randy hissed.

"What about –" Trish started as Randy cut her off.

"She kept stopping me…all the time. Every time I would try to destroy them, she would be there to stop me. I don't want to be stopped." Randy lashed out.

"Randy, that's Evolution talking. Not you. Evolution has warped your mind. It's like, your becoming all of Evolution on your own. You've got the evil manipulative mind of Triple H, your tactics are becoming that of Flair's and fast, and Dave's power for destruction is growing on you." Trish said.

"I never wanna hear their names again. I surpassed all of them. I think I know what I'm doing Stratus and don't you dare get in my way. I'm a big boy now, I don't need mommy and daddy to hold my hands and fight my battles for me. That's what Evolution served as. They were surrogate parents. Dave was like the brother you could always rely on and fight with. They kept me in check. They grounded me when I was disobedient. The day I spit in the face of Triple H was the day I was completely emancipated. Evolution has nothing on me, neither does John, Keira, and for that matter, you." With that said, Randy turned his back on Trish and walked back to his groupies and started his 'Fully Evolved' celebration.

Back at the hotel room, Keira went to open the door because someone had knocked. After opening the door, she saw John standing in front of her with his head down.

"I'm never gonna get her back, am I?" John murmured.

"I take it that you didn't have fun at the club." Keira said. John shook his head and invited himself in. He plopped down on the couch and started watching South Park. John laughed quietly to himself as he watched the violence and heard the explicit language.

"Woohoodilly… that's funny…" John said as he finished laughing. Keira sat down beside him and looked into the television.

"Hey John?" Keira started until the doorbell interrupted her. Keira got up and answered the door. Standing in front of her was the brunette she hated more than Stacy. Her inflated chest stuck out as if it was redone once again during the past week. Her dark eyes all wide and innocent looking. Her lips curved into a smile. Something was not right. Candice stuck her arm out which had a basket in its grasps. Keira just blinked.

"Hey, Keira! I just wanted to give these muffins to you, as a like, you know, get well soon present, because I like, totally, saw what happened. You know, Randy RKO'ing you, it's kinda harsh. So I thought I'd make you some get well soon muffins. Just to like, you know, say get well soon." Candice said in her giddy voice. Keira's eyes grew into a deadly glare. It would be enough to kill someone if she was wearing her blood red contacts. Keira stepped out and closed the door behind her so John wouldn't have to play safeguard in about three seconds.

"Listen to me Little Red Riding Hood. Take your fuckin' muffins and choke on them you stupid little muffin fucker. I don't need your ass to rub it in my face that my boyfriend left me in the middle of the ring after kicking my ass." Keira hissed as she grabbed a muffin. She then shoved the muffin into Candice's mouth and kicked her in the stomach despite the pain that ached through her body from previously being RKO'd. Keira then walked back in and slammed the door. Keira walked back in and plopped back down next to John and stared at the TV. John looked at Keira and spoke.

"Who was it?" John asked.

"Some girls scout selling cookies and muffins." Keira said rather deprecatingly.

"In a hotel?" John asked.

"There everywhere nowadays." Keira muttered.

"Did you buy anything?" John asked.

"No, just gave 'em donations." Keira said with a smile.

"That's nice of you." John said with a smile.

"It sure was." Keira snickered.

"So what were you gonna say before you answered the door?" John asked.

"Oh… nothing, I was just wondering something but it's not important." Keira said and turned her head to the television set thinking that it would be a long night.

End of Chapter

Okay, so you guys want explanations and I need to give them, am I right? Okay a lot's been going on in my life from hurting my back a few weeks ago to tons of work now. I really haven't had time, but I'm trying. By the way guys, thanks for all your reviews and for whatever help I got on this chapter, thanks, you know who you are. Only one chapter left of this story.


	10. The Ones We Loved

Title: Beyond Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own Randy, Dawn, John, or even Alyssa, I just own myself and I'm trying to own the Randy mannequin.

Author's Note: Okay, I know, I know, you guys are gonna come kick my ass for my lack of updates, especially _Burn In My Light_, but Christmas is around the corner and I thought I'd give you guys updates galore. So this is the last chapter of Beyond Betrayal – I meant for this story to be a one-shot in the beginning, but I it ended up to be 10 chapters long – I loved writing this and I hope you all loved reading it. I'm warning you guys now; some sexual themes are suggested in this chapter. _Italicized are thoughts influenced by Save Me by Shinedown_. Without further ado, here is the finale, so… enjoy.

Chapter 10: The Ones We Loved…

Alyssa laid back and closed her eyes, trying to think of things that could cheer her up, yet all she could think about was John. She wanted to believe John, she really did but she didn't see how. _His_ clothes were ripped like something from a wild animalistic porno in Dawn's room. The shower was on and Dawn was practically naked. Then again, she's always practically naked. Alyssa glanced at the bottle in her hand and decided she was going to do something, she had nothing to lose and she was not going to go down without a fight.

Randy looked at the bottle in his hand and then turned his attention to the females around him. He started to contemplate whether or not it was truly worth it, to be dominant all on his own, to be independent of everyone. He had women at his feet once again; there was no reason to be attached to one girl when he could have the boobs of those to his right and the pussies of those to his left. He felt their hands slither up his shirt and all he could do was smirk at them and raise eyebrows as they rubbed his erect member and touched his tight body. Maybe the alcohol and women drove stimulation for his ego. Maybe his heart would never be pure enough to feel love. The more he drank and the more they touched, the more he hardly remembered the look in his own eyes. He closed his eyes moaning to the pleasure of their touches but all he could visualize was raging oceans and rustling green forests in his mind's eye.

_With Trish, I couldn't handle forgiveness. How did I get here, to the place where I was exiled and vowed never to return. What went wrong? I've gone beyond betrayal; I'm far beyond gone. My heart only pumps black and my emotions are dying. My needs are all temporary, limited, and repetitive, which is becoming permanent. Everything I've learned in 25 years of life, I've thrown away twice. Why can't I do anything right? Why am I even letting myself try to convince me to turn back now, before I can't anymore? _

Alyssa slammed her fists against Dawn's door as hard as she could. She wouldn't shed tears anymore. All she saw was a target, a target on Dawn Marie's face and she was aiming to kill. Patience was never one of Alyssa's virtues; she kicked the door over and over again hearing the lock weakening. Alyssa's frustration got the best of her as she moved back and rammed her heeled boot straight into the knob, causing it to fall.

"Ready or not, bitch, here I come." Alyssa whispered following with a grin of pure evil. As she had suspected, Dawn was under someone, but she didn't care, Dawn was going to get the beating she deserved. Alyssa grabbed a fistful of Dawn's hair and yanked her out from underneath Joey Mercury. Dawn's ear-deafening shriek was just about enough to give anyone a migraine, but Alyssa wouldn't have it though. She stuffed her boot in Dawn's mouth and looked down. She had no glares left, just an expressionless stoicism that said she no longer felt, only acted. She had an agenda, she was here on a personal vendetta and she was going to satisfy her blood thirst. Mercury could only watch, he was immobilized with fear. He had never seen anyone so murderous before, so determined to inflict pain. Alyssa allowed Dawn to help herself back to her feet before she speared her into a wall. Alyssa wiped some of Dawn's blood off the side of her face and looked down at her hand. She wasn't done. Dawn ruined her happiness and now she was going to let this be the unhappiest worst time in her life. Alyssa kicked her in the face as she decided this was just the beginning.

Keira looked over at John who turned to meet her gaze. Could it be possible that two people were driven by loneliness and desperation? John leaned over and touched Keira's hand and smiled. John leaned closer as their lips barely touched. He had no idea what he was doing but in that moment, it was what he felt was right. John pressed his lips to hers.

Randy pulled his lips back from the blonde in front of him and then he looked up over to the redhead behind him. Something didn't feel right. He wasn't enjoying this. He couldn't tell if it was guilt that swallowed his rapture or if it was boredom and the desire to get down and fuck already. Randy got up and took the blonde and the brunette that were sitting in his lap and decided to get down to what he thought would be fun. This couldn't have been possible. How could he feel this bad when it was only one day since he had done his act of perfidy. How could he already want to jump back to his warm feelings and loving embraces of his the girl he claimed to have loved? Randy tried once again to block his thoughts and surprisingly, he succeeded although he knew it was momentary. He would be reminiscing her skin, her warmth, and her love all over again and he didn't know if it made him sick or if it made him happy. In that second, he was ripped of his ecstasy, knowing he wasn't going to get it back until he had his fun or he had his love.

Alyssa looked at the damage she inflicted. Dawn was unconscious, she wasn't as bloody as expected, but more bruises than blood. Alyssa knew she did a number on her arch nemesis and she wasn't scared of the consequences that she would suffer, but she didn't give a rat's ass. Her vengeance was satisfied, but she knew John would cloud her mind again and again.

Keira snuggled closer to John as they looked for whom they desired in each other. John wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Keira pecked his lips and looked up at him. She searched desperately for answers in John.

"What happened to us, John? We were so in love." Keira whispered. John stayed silent for a couple minutes before speaking.

"The ones we loved didn't love us back." John whispered. Keira looked up at him, as he looked down at her. They needed each other, even if it was wrong, even if they knew it was wrong and it would never work. It was what they needed and they began to kiss again, they both realized it.

Randy moaned in pleasure as his sluts pleased his physiological needs. The rode him as he helped them slam into him faster. It wasn't the best sex ever, but who was he to complain. He got his fair share of touching, sucking, kissing, and licking. His teasing barely satisfied him because he knew it didn't matter much. Him being in their presence was already a tease. Randy was in one of the best positions in the world, having a threesome with two handpicked girls but his mind could only contrast and complain. His physiological needs were being met but his psychological needs were being denied. He wasn't having fun. He didn't think their pussies were tight enough or that they were just fucking for the sake of fucking. He didn't even know why he even thought about that knowing they were sluts. His mind would just differentiate their ways from that of which he was used to.

John hovered over Keira on the bed kissing down her neck and capturing her lips from time to time. There was no stopping; there was no need to even ask whether or not they should stop. They weren't doing anything wrong. They weren't in individual respective relationships anymore. They were thrown to the curb. Passion was found through desperation and loneliness as John pulled his shirt off over his head before lifting Keira's. John continues kissing as their memories faded into the night. They had each other.

Randy moaned as he released into his protection. He felt the brunette get off him and lay to his side and the blonde laying to his other side, catching their breaths and cuddling against him. He got what he wanted and now he was going after what he needed. Randy caught his breath and simply sat up.

"Get out." He demanded, his voice strict, deep, commanding, and well articulated. His one-time women gasped and looked upon him in disbelief. "Don't make me repeat myself."

Randy smirked as they left with sour expressions. It took him Trish and two fucks to finally realize what he needed and now he was going to retrieve. Randy got up took and quick shower to get the wretched smell of dirty sex off him. If he wanted to win Keira back, he had to present himself well. He was so determined and confident he didn't even take into account how she must be feeling even if it wasn't the case.

With one final thrust, John released himself into her. It may have not been love-filled but it was great. It would carry them through night at least and they'd see where to go from there. John laid beside Keira pulling her into his arms, kissing her lips. Keira pulled the covers over them.

Randy rummaged through his nightstand looking for the one item he needed. "Where the fuck did I fuckin' put it? I know I still have her keycard since we were sharing the room two fuckin' days ago!" He yelled out in frustration. Randy kicked the table and out flew a couple of papers and business cards but he saw it, the keycard in mid air, he reached out and caught in between his fingers. Randy left his hotel room and started for Keira's. He arrived at the elevator and pressed the button. As soon as it opened, Alyssa walked out past him. Randy's eyes followed Alyssa for a minute as he thought about her and John. He would save that thought for later, he walked into the elevator. After arriving to the designated floor, he walked to the room he knew she was in. He stood in front of the door. He wasn't going to organize an apology speech. He wasn't going to bring flowers and "Get Well Soon!" balloons. It was all Randy and that was exactly what he was going to give her. All Randy. Randy swiped the keycard through and placed his hand on the knob and turned. He expected to see her heartbroken and he planned on mending it. He expected her to back away from him but he would reassure her until she would fall into his embrace. He expected everything but the unexpected as he opened the door. His eyes scanned the room and focused on the lump on the bed. He walked over to it and placed his hand on the cover, getting ready to pull. He slowly lifted it and with the sight in front of him, his eyes flared.

The End

Wow – I'm gonna get major death threats for that aren't I? Well that's it, the final chapter. Once again, I loved writing this and I hope you all loved reading it. Thank you guys for all your support. Leave me feedback as always.


End file.
